The Missing Twin
by Mr. Sherman
Summary: Vanessa's life is turned around as the Sorting Hat tells her that her father isn't her father, and she has a twin brother
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**** 1**_

A/N: First Fanfic ever. Hope it doesn't suck. :)

"Daddy, why can't I ride the Hogwarts Express like all the other students?" Vanessa Lilly Snape asked.

"Because," answered her father, Severus Snape, "I am already going to the castle, so there is no need for you to take that silly form of transportation."

"But how am I going to meet the other first years?"

"You shall meet them when I drop you off in Hogsmeade to ride the boats across the lake. Now, no more questions of you arrival at school, it will happen as I say it will happen."

"Fine," Vanessa replied. She moodily looked out the window of their home at Spinner's end. She had been having this argument with her father since he took her school shopping at Diagon Alley on her Birthday, July 31st. She had never left the house, because Snape was always worried for her security. So when Vanessa was finally able to leave the house, see gapped and all the shops and stores (after recovering from the Side-Along Apparition). Snape took her to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, so they could take out money for the days shopping. After leaving the bank, they traveled to Madam Malkins for Vanessa's school robes, then to the Apothecary to fill both Vanessa and Snape's supplies, and then the duo travelled to Olivanders, where Vanessa received a 12 inch wand of Elder wood and phoenix feather core.

A thought popped into Vanessa's head. "Can I ask a different type of question?" Vanessa asked.

"I suppose," Snape answered, "What is on your mind?"

"What happened to my mother? You always said you'd tell me on my 11th birthday, and that was almost two weeks ago."

Snape sighed. He had put this off for long enough, and his daughter had a point, he had promised. "Alright Nessa, let me tell you the tale of your mother."

Vanessa's face brightened up as she dragged Snape into the sitting room. She plopped herself down on the carpet, brushing her fiery red hair out of her green eyes. "It is a long story," Snape began, "You're mother was visiting an old school friend with you on Halloween, almost one 10 years ago. A man broke the charms around the home, looking for the son of your mother's friend. She hid you in an upstairs room, with the son. The man killed your mother and her friend, but not before she was able to hide you a little better. The man attempted to kill the young boy, but was unable to. The man was killed, and I travelled to the house with a colleague of mine and took you home."

"What was the man's name?"

"His name was Lord Voldemort. He was a rising Dark Lord, and this barley-a-one-year-old somehow defeated him."

"What was the boy's name?" Vanessa inquired.

"His name is Harry Potter"

**One month later**

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall read off the list, while the sorting hat sat on the bench.

Vanessa watched as a young boy, with messy black hair and round glasses. He turned and watched the fellow first-years watched him walk to the sorting hat. Vanessa saw his eyes and they looked so familiar. As she tried to remember where she had seen the eyes, the Sorting Hat dropped over Harry's eyes. She could see the Hat and Harry having a conversation, and she was curious as to what it was about. Fear struck through her. Maybe daddy was lying and there really was a sort of quiz to get sorted or not. What if she didn't get sorted?

As Vanessa was facing her inner dilemma, the Sorting Hat yelled "Better be… GRYFFENDOR!"

Harry walked towards the cheering table, and Vanessa heard McGonagall say "Vanessa Snape."

Vanessa walked towards the Sorting Hat, and sneaked a glance at her father. His face showed no emotion, but she knew that her dad was proud that she was here. She sat down on the stool and McGonagall place the Sorting Hat on Vanessa's head.

"Ah, Very interesting," the Hat said, "You were raised against of what you were born."

"What are you talking about," Vanessa asked.

"Your father only explained part of your story. You have a brother. A twin. And he is here, but he believes you dead."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes and maybe you'll find out who it is, but until then, you shall live in GRYFFENDOR!"

Flabbergasted, Vanessa walked to the same table that Harry had arrived at, and sat down next to a bushy-brown-haired witch, with a slight over-bite. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said

"Vanessa Snape."

"Are you related to the potions master?"

"He's my father," Vanessa said. She looked down as the food appeared on the golden plates. A red-haired boy sitting across from her began to fill his plate, and then his face. Vanessa vaguely remembered her father saying something about a red haired family that had given him problems in the past. "Are you a Weasley," she asked.

The red haired boy swallowed is overly full mouth of food. "I'm Ron. You probably heard a lot about my brothers, Fred and George."

"Yes," Vanessa said, "I recognize those names. They are generally followed by a string of curses in my home."

Two identical red-haired boys stood behind Ron. "Do my ears deceive me," one of the boys asked, "Does our lovely potions master refer to us in his humble home?"

"I believe you heard correctly, Freddie my dear boy," the other said, "And our names are followed by curses. We are so flattered."

"You two realize that he hates both of you, right?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course. But if he didn't, it wouldn't be fun, now would it?" one of the twins replied.

After the twins left, the meal began to quiet down. Dumbledore cleared the tables with a wave of his hand and began his pre-term speech that Snape said he would give. Vanessa tuned out the Headmaster as she thought about the days' events. Not only had she been sorted in to Gryffindor, the opposing house to her father, she was told that she had a twin brother in her grade. Who could it be? She had no idea, but Vanessa planned to do some research. But first, a good night's rest would help her aching mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Positive reviews. Yay. I shall continue as sporadically as school will let me. And on we go.

**Chapter 2**

Between Vanessa homework and sleuthing to see which of her year mates her twin was, September blew into October. Vanessa had found one friend so far. Her roommate Hermione Granger was very nice, and very bookish. The two travelled everywhere together, making it easy that they both had the same schedule. They're first flying lesson had been interesting, with Neville breaking his wrist and Harry making it on the House Quidditch team. And then there was when Hermione and Vanessa tried to stop Ron and Harry before going to a wizarding duel, and ended up coming face-to-face with a giant three-headed dog.

On Halloween, Hermione and Vanessa were working with Ron and Harry in Charms. While Harry was trying to lift his feather, Vanessa saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Seamus's singed face and a pile of ashes on his desk. Vanessa chuckled with the rest of her class. She had decided the Seamus defiantly wasn't her twin.

"No, no, no, you're going to take someone's eye out," she heard Hermione say. She turned to see Ron's face turning beat red from the lecture. "You're saying it wrong." Hermione said, "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, not Wingardium Leviosa"

Ron, looking even more embarrassed, said "Alright, if you're so smart, you do it."

Hermione cleared her throat, and said the incantation. The feather began to fly around the room. Vanessa smiled at Hermione, and she looked back proudly.

As the first-year Gryffindors left Charms, Ron began bad mouthing Hermione, will she was right behind him. Hermione pushed through the crowd and ran off, Vanessa tried to run after her, but she heard Ron say, "What's wrong with her?"

Fuming, Vanessa glared Ron in the eye and said, "What's wrong with her? What's wrong with you? You're just jealous that you got shown up by a girl!"

Ron's face turned beat red. Satisfied, Vanessa turned around and looked for Hermione, but she had disappeared. Hoping Hermione would work it out of her system soon, Vanessa went to the next class to get ready for the notes she needed to take.

At the Halloween feast, Vanessa was a little jumpy. Hermione hadn't shown up since after Ron teased her. Sitting next to Harry and refusing to look at Ron, Vanessa just poked at her food.

Harry noticed her doings, and said, "What's bothering you Vanessa?"

"Hermione hasn't shown up since Charms," she replied, "I'm worried about her."

Neville looked up from his food and said, "I heard Pavarti saying that Hermione has been in the girls room all afternoon crying."

Hearing this, Vanessa began to get up from the table, when Professor Quirrell ran in screaming, "Troll in the Dungeon! Troll in the Dungeon! Just thought you should know." And then he fainted on to the floor.

Everyone began yelling and screaming. Vanessa grabbed Harry and said, "We've got to get Hermione!"

She dragged Harry by the arm, with Ron hot on their heels. The exited the great hall and ran up the stairs, when they heard a loud thump. The threesome turned the corner and saw a large blue body go through a door. When Vanessa reached the door, she saw it was the girls room, and then she heard a loud scream from inside.

The three screamed "Hermione!" and rushed into the bathroom. Hermione was cowering in a corner with the troll looming over her. Vanessa looked to Harry, and he seemed to understand that she wanted him to be a distraction. He began to throw pieces if rubble at the troll, and Ron followed suit. When the boys had distracted the troll, Vanessa snaked around the edge of the bathroom and reached Hermione. She began to drag Hermione to the door, when Vanessa heard Harry scream. She turned and saw the troll holding Harry by his ankle. A surge of protectiveness rushed over Vanessa and she used a charm that her father had used on her before. "Rictusempra!" She yelled.

The troll began to make a noise that sounding like a deep, deep chuckle. "A Tickling Charm," Hermione said, "We haven't gotten that far in charms yet."

"Yeah, but my Dad taught it to me after he used it to get me to fess up after eating the last Cauldron Cake," Vanessa said.

The troll dropped Harry, and then Ron dropped the trolls club on its head while using a Levitation Charm. The troll fell unconscious to the ground with a loud thump. Hermione and Vanessa ran to the other side of the bathroom where the boys were waiting. As the four were making sure each other were OK, Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrell came in to the bathroom. Professor McGonagall saw the troll on the ground, and her mouth gapped open. "What happened?" she asked.

Before Vanessa could say something, Hermione said, "It's my fault Professor. I've read about trolls, and I thought I could take on this one. If it hadn't been for these three, I could have died."

Surprised that Hermione told a lie to a teacher, Vanessa, Harry, and Ron were speechless. McGonagall looked at the four first-years and said, "Miss Granger, for your lack of thinking, I shall take five points from Gryffindor. As for you three," she said while looking at Harry, Ron, and Vanessa, "For sheer dumb luck, I award you 5 points each." And with that, she left the bathroom. As the four began to leave, Snape said, "Vanessa, a word."

Vanessa waved her friends a head of her and turned to Snape. "Yes father?" She asked.

"Where have you been," Snape asked, "I have only seen you during lessons. You haven't come to see me."

"Dad, I've been busy," Vanessa replied.

"Yet, you have time to run around on little adventures with that Potter brat."

"So I'm guessing he is James Potter's son?"

"You guess correct. Now why is the real reason that you haven't come to see me?"

Vanessa sighed. Her father had a way of knowing when she was lying. "The Sorting Hat told me that you weren't my real father, and that I had a twin her at Hogwarts."

"And you believe that old piece of hat over me?"

"Yes, because deep down, I knew it was right."

"If you think that the hat is right, then go by that old fabric. I shall see you in class." And with that, Snape left with a sweep of his coat.

Vanessa watched the receding back of her father, realizing never once, did her deny the claimes of the Sorting Hat.


End file.
